


Robin's Backstory: Ranger/Sorcerer Half-Elf

by creativesunshine



Series: DND Backstories [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesunshine/pseuds/creativesunshine





	Robin's Backstory: Ranger/Sorcerer Half-Elf

Full Name: Robin Amber Edwarde Goodfellow  _ _

Age: 45 years old

Race: Half-Elf

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral (favoring good)

Description: 5’9”, skinny, shoulder-length straight platinum/silvery hair, pale skin (milk-blue color), gold eyes, boney/lanky, gap in front teeth, vacant expression most of the time

Pronouns: He/She/They

Robin was born into a matrilineal/ matriarchal goddess-cult society that occupied a small village of about 200 people at the edge of a great forest. His grandmother was the chieftain of the village and the head of the goddess worshippers (this made his family very important, practically the government/royalty of this secluded village). Robin was cared for at a young age by his Mother and Mother’s wife. He was the only biological child of his Mother, who was the oldest of his Grandmother’s children. 

At age thirteen, Robin was accused of murdering his Mother’s youngest brother, an elven boy slightly younger than him. Robin was already regarded with suspicion and dislike within the village for being a half-elf, and the murder of his kinsman was an easy opportunity for the village to be rid of him. On a bitterly cold evening in early spring, a villager claimed she saw the two children playing in the snow on the riverbank, when Robin shoved the boy and he stumbled onto the thin ice. The ice broke under his weight and the vicious current of the river pulled him under in an instant. Robin just stood there, frozen. Though she (the witness) shouted for help and immediately ran to the river, the elven boy (who’s name was Alec) was carried for miles downstream before the villagers could retrieve him. 

Grandmother mourned the loss of her youngest son. Robin was quietly tried and given a 500-year-exile as his sentence. He was warned that if he returned before then, he would be killed. The sentence was seen as merciful on the Grandmother’s part, as many of the villagers believed that murder should be punished with death. However, his family helped him depart secretly, and he began his journey into the Great Forest. 

Grieving, scared, and unsure of himself, Robin swore to himself that he would settle in the first place he deemed livable. He did not want to be far from his village. Eventually he happened upon two dilapidated ruins, less than 100 feet apart.  _ A crumbling fortress,  _ he thought,  _ or an abandoned monastery.  _ He gratefully climbed the steps to one and nestled in a corner of a lookout tower.  _ I can hide here.  _ He knew that some of the villagers wanted to kill him and would seize the chance if they happened upon him. He cried himself to sleep. 


End file.
